Society:The CONSORTIUM
General Background The CONSORTIUM TCON is a professional and well organized multi-game Guild for the creative achiever and social player, that has been around for over 5 years. Our members pride themselves on their dedication and maturity required to make us a quality Guild for any MMORPG, and the home to some the best players around. The CONSORTIUM has chosen to align ourselves with the Spainish Nation on the BONNY Server, and we look forward to servicing your PotBS requirement from the first minutes of Pre-launch thru Live and beyond. We look forward to playing an important role in the economic development of our server, and to bringing our own unique brand of economic PvP. Our Objective TCON’s primary objective is to become the leading name in the Trade & Economy of every MMORPG we have an involvment in, whilst maintaining a community of breadth and diversity and offering protection and support for all members. Although we are primarily a Trading & Economic guild, we understand the need to have members with many varied skills, and welcome players of all types. TCON aims to support the development of each of our members by providing the best knowledge, security, resources, contacts and support. All TCON members work together in a cooperative manner to achieve this ambition. Additionally, TCON offers friendship, pride, and a sense of family to its members from all parts of the globe. Membership TCON is actively seeking members with a mature playstyle, social and friendly manner for Pirates of the Burning Sea. So if you are filled with ambition and the desire to have FUN whilst developing your own reputation, check us out.... Being a member of TCON comes without obligation to minimum time commitments, age limits, and no requirement for enforced Guild contributions. Donations of time and effort to Guild wide projects and challenges will be gratefully accepted, but not enforced by taxation or tithe. If you feel that you might be able to find a place within the TCON Family, please post an introduction into the this FORUM, to let us know what you are looking for in a Guild. NOTE: If you are registering at our Forums, please make sure you add "PotBS" to your part of you application. This will help us fast-track your registration There is no application form requirement at this time, but we do recommend that you also post on our Forums. This will aid you in coordinating your play with fellow members, and will be required to progress toward potential member status. Player vs. Player Despite TCON's economic focus, we have extensive experience defending the Crown's interests in the area, especially against pirates. We have a much higher respect for the French and British nationals and are willing to cooperate with them in operations against piracy which seems to plague the region. TCON's PvP stance is one of both offense and Defense, partcipating in Port Contention Battles. Fighting on the offensive once and defensive a total of three times. Typically during the peak hours of the day noon till midnight, EST, TCON has two well organized PvP groups established to raise contention throughout British, French and Pirate ports. TCON Shop TCONshop, your one stop spot for any and all production needs. Don't speak spanish? Not a problem come haggle for the best prices in the carribean on our ventrilo server. Or private message TC Murgoth Here. hostname: ventrilo4.holdouts.com port: 3793 password: TCON08 channel: Murgoth's Home Shopping Network Currently we have large quantities of all Raw Materials and Manufactured Goods. Select items which require more processing are availble as well. If you have a specific need that isn't in stock an order can be filled. Delivery can be requested for a fee of 5 dubloons per mile from Sisal to the drop off. This charge is negotiable depending upon size of your order. 20% deposit must be paid before take off.